Prince Glenn: Pregnancy Woes
by Cozumi
Summary: Read how Prince Glenn handles his pregnant wife and subsequently, the birth of their little child. Read Keith's story on my page. Enjoy!:D


Be My Princess

Glenn; Pregnancy Woes

* * *

><p>(Glenn POV)<p>

It was a fine and mundane day, no special events were planned today. I had finally finished all the documents that were required for the upcoming Oriens project and I had been taking a break, lying back casually in my armchair.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, finally relieved from my exhausting duties albeit only a day. My mind wandered to the thought of my beloved, who was probably playing with Alan out in the garden.

_Really… She could have spent more time with me instead… _I smiled wistfully to myself. Perhaps this is how it will be like in the future, when we have an addition to our family… I stopped my train of thoughts abruptly; I shouldn't have contemplated too much on this topic. This had made me embarrassed to be even thinking about having a child, I am barely into my twenties.

However, this few days I had noticed that my wife was acting strange. She hasn't eaten much and she gets tired easily. But whenever I get concerned over her, she will just brush it off as being too worn-out from the royal duties.

I started sighing to myself then, feeling so helpless at being unable to release the heavy burden from my wife. _Sometimes, being an ordinary person seems to be so much better than being a royalty…_

At that moment, Yuu came into my office, holding a tray of snacks for my tea break.

"Your Highness," Yuu bowed curtly, putting down the cup of tea for me. The sweet aroma of the tea wafted up as I sipped the tea slowly, enjoying the smooth taste. The rose tea, a gift from Prince Edward, was indeed of the best quality.

Now, I couldn't say that Yuu and I are exactly on the best of terms, especially since how he had loved my wife deeply too, considering that we were all childhood playmate. But our relationship had gotten slighter better, with Yuu eventually wishing us happiness.

"Prince Glenn," Yuu started to speak, "Her Royal Highness, Lady Aria, seems to be not feeling well these few days." Ah, even Yu had noticed that she hasn't exactly been at the best of her health.

"I just saw Lady Aria heading to her room. She seems to have drained herself too much, her dark eye bags are too prominent on her pale complexion." Even as Yuu had stated that calmly, I could see worry written all over his face.

"I know." I nodded and stood up immediately, deciding to accompany my wife as much as possible. It is part of my duty as a husband; I had understood how tough it is to be married into the royal family and attention was the only thing I am able to give her in return.

When I entered our bedroom, I saw Aria's back facing the door as she sat on the edge of the bed unmoving. Her figure was hunched over as she seems to be staring at something intensely, not noticing my presence when I walked in.

"Aria?" I asked curiously, walking over to her. As I put my arm across her fragile frame, she jumped in shock.

"Glenny…" Aria answered meekly, hiding whatever she was holding in her hand from my eyes, clenching it tightly.

I reached out to pry the item out from in between her fists. "Show me."

"Ahh…" Aria sighed, handing the pregnancy kit out gingerly in defeat, "Glenn… I think I am pregnant."

And that is the time that will change our lives forever.

* * *

><p>I froze in shock, unable to breathe, unable to comprehend the situation as I stare at the kit blankly. There were two lines.<p>

"Uh…" I struggled to form words as she stares at me with a worried look, anxious to my reaction.

All at once, many different emotions came upon me. I felt happiness, a surge of joy as I thought of our little addition to the family. The child that I had always been dreaming of is here. I felt anxiety too, what if I am unable to be the perfect father, what if I couldn't be the best husband when my wife is going through the tedious nine months and even after that.

"Glenn…" Aria murmured quietly as she held my hands in her warm ones, rousing me from my stupor.

I couldn't really think of any decent reply, simply only feeling love there and then.

"I love you so _so _much."

(MC's POV)

After feeling Glenn's painfully tight embrace, coming a few minutes late after the revelation, I could feel his love for me as he beamed at me excitedly.

Even as I, myself, was feeling frightened and anxious, but deep down I knew that we would get through this just fine. Our first child! I couldn't even stop imagining how our little boy or girl will be like. Will our little treasure inherit Glenn's handsome features, or will he have gotten Glenn's shy personality?

My heart glowed warm as Glenn started to talk on and on about what we have to do and what we can't do, with the baby coming along. It was obvious that he was both thrilled and apprehensive, his worrywart self is resurfacing again.

For the next few days I had caught sight of Glenn sitting at his office table, reading books on pregnancy and books on how to be a good father. This Glenn really is such a fusspot. I couldn't help but wonder if he is carrying the baby or me.

We had also confirmed with the family doctor of the Casiraghi Royalty and I was truly expecting a child. We broke this piece of joyous news to both our parents, to Yuu and Alan too, and to which we were constantly being congratulated and showered gifts upon.

Soon afterward, Glenn started to change the layout of the palace, ensuring that the place is _safe _for me to walk about. That is also when I have to remind him constantly, "Glenn, I am only a month pregnant. I can walk properly."

"Better to be safe." Glenn would always reply sternly as he began his strict regime.

* * *

><p>One winter day, large snowflakes were swirling about in the darkened sky of Oriens, enchanting the landscape into a picturesque magical scene. The grounds were blanketed in pristine snow, covering everything in a shimmering white.<p>

I covered myself in many layers, the cold isn't going to stop me from enjoying the festive season. I am always enthralled by this white gift from the heavens and nothing could be more pleasing than simply enjoying the cool breeze of winter.

My tummy, now 4 months big, was slightly bulging from underneath my turtleneck. Aside from vomiting at times in the morning, I am still pretty much myself, energetic and active if not slightly tired.

"Princess!" Alan yelled, noticing me and he ran over to me fervently.

"Oops, looks like I got caught," I grinned as I sat on the steps, wearing my snow boots. "Hello Alan!" I greeted cheerfully, as he latched onto my hand.

"Where are you going?" Alan looked up at me, his large chestnut eyes full of wonder.

"Hmm.." I pretended to think of a moment before extending my pinky out to little Alan. "I am going to take a small walk in the garden, would you like to go with me? But you have to keep this a secret from your brother!"

Alan beamed as he nodded vigorously, gripping my pinky with his in promise. "Okay!"

I understood full well that if Glenn were ever to catch me doing something as _dangerous _as walking around out of the palace, I would probably be confined to my room for the rest of my pregnancy term. He really need to get it into his head that I am not a handicapped and that sitting the whole day inside is a boring and depressing chore.

I promptly stood up and held Alan's little fingers as we walked to the door, both of us well-dressed for the season and excited to play in the snow.

"Waa… Beautiful!" Alan stares dreamily into the sky. The two of us stood in the middle of the garden, mesmerized just by watching snowflakes falling gracefully from the black canvas.

"Isn't it?" I murmured quietly. I couldn't help but to be so captivated by these enchanting puffs of white. It was so magical, as if I am in a wonderland, in a dream even.

"Princess! Shall we build a snowman?" Alan asked after a while. It would be a shame to simply look at the snow and not playing with them.

I shook my head, indicating that my protruding belly has made it a hassle to bend down. Alan simply pouted and started to make the snowman all by himself while I watched quietly at the side.

"Taa-daa!" Alan turned around, showcasing his work proudly. Although the snowmen he had built were small and awkward, Alan had made five of it diligently.

"Brother, Princess, Yuu, Me and the little one!" Alan grinned at me enthusiastically.

I giggled to myself, although deformed the snowmen may be, Alan had put in thought in building them. Alan really is a sweet little boy.

I awkwardly bent down, while seated on the garden bench, to scoop some of the ice onto my hand. "Thank you Alan. In return shall I make you some snow rabbits?"

Alan hurriedly rushed to my side while he watched me eagerly as I built the snow rabbits with practiced fingers.

"…You need some leaves…" I spoke while I made one skillfully, this was something I had always done since young. "The eyes… the leaves are the ears…"

"Wow!" Alan took the snow rabbit from my hand vehemently, "Teach me, princess!"

I had enjoyed my short time with Alan out in the wintery garden immensely and I am never more thankful for Alan's companionship. However the fun was short lived as a rather annoyed looking Glenn came trudging out with a frowning Yuu.

I sighed loudly as Glenn came over, a look of irritation apparent on his face. However, the long lecture I was expecting of didn't come.

"You…" Glenn looked at me thoughtfully for a moment while I tried to give him my best look of innocence.

"…Let's play too." Glenn shyly looked away.

"Eh…?" I asked in surprise, perhaps my hearing has been failing me. I watched in silence as Glenn scooped up a ball of ice and started to make another snow bunny.

"Prince Glenn probably saw how happy you had looked just now," Yuu whispered, as he stood beside me, watching Glenn and Alan. "His Highness didn't bear to interrupt that look of yours by requesting for you to go back to the palace."

I giggled to myself, as I saw how Glenn's ears have gone red after Yuu's speech. It was obvious that he had overheard Yuu's quiet assertion.

That day was perhaps the happiest day since my pregnancy was confirmed.

* * *

><p>After that single indulgence, the rest of my pregnancy term was spent in the palace itself. Glenn had been spending more time with me too, relegating his work and prioritizing me.<p>

As much as that act has warmed my heart, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he shoved aside his royal duties to be with me.

However, much to my astonishment, even the King and the Queen had agreed with his actions, indicating that our little baby has the most importance.

For days to come, I had no doubt grown more tired at each and every little movement. I had become pickier with my choice of food, suddenly favoring food that I used to despise at one point. At times too, I couldn't remember much about the day, as if my memory is failing me. All I had wanted to do was to just sleep the whole day away, to be immune to the pain of backaches and the constant morning sickness.

The only thought that has gotten me going was the love for Glenn and for our little child to come.

(Glenn's POV)

I still remember clearly the day when my beloved and I had found out about the gender of our baby. Despite her wanting to keep the gender a mystery until the day of labor itself, Orien's tradition had had us to reveal the truth unfortunately.

I was sitting on the edge of our bed, watching Aria sleep peacefully. Her face was blissful, looking so baby-like and so vulnerable as she breathed steadily.

I remembered reading once in the pregnancy guidebook, a woman could be temperamental and moody during such period. Even as I taught myself to be prepared for that, her behavior had stunned me.

"Aria… Aria…" I prodded her gently, knowing that it was almost time for lunch and it wouldn't do her good to skip both her first and second meal of the day.

I could see her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to open her eyes. "What…?" She had asked in that melodious voice of hers.

"It's time for lunch." I had answered quietly.

And that was when she suddenly cried. It wasn't like torrents of wailings or bawling in anger. Beads of tears modestly rolled off her flushed cheeks as she gazed soulfully at me, now wide awake, in her sad chestnut eyes.

I had stopped moving for a second while trying to process the situation. I reached over and embraced her tightly. "It's fine, it's fine." I tried to calm her down, unsure of the reason of her tears.

After which she finally did, she had me baffled as she explained that she had felt immensely dejected for missing out breakfast with Alan and I. And that was the reason she had given me, as if it was perfectly understandable for her to cry over that.

"You know we can always have breakfast again... tomorrow, the day after tomorrow…" I patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed into my chest.

That afternoon, the doctor came yet again for another check-up.

"It's a boy."

As Alan squealed delightfully beside us, having found a playmate, Aria had started to cry again.

"Boy…" I heard her murmuring in between sobs and hiccups. Well that is a logical reaction considering that even I was overjoyed at this piece of news to the brink of tears. But no matter a boy or a girl, I would always be ecstatic about the child I am having with my lover.

Well, her tears didn't end until after a long while. Yuu and I watched as she continued to weep while staring at the x-ray photo of our baby for an hour and a half.

"A boy." Aria sniffled again, her lips curved in euphoria.

Yuu cleared his throat in an attempt to stop her tears, even if those were tears of joy, her eyes were getting swollen simply for that.

"Would you like to eat something?" I could see that Yuu was apprehensive as he glanced at the watch on his wrist concernedly. Even he, just like I was, was timing the duration of Aria's rather lengthy crying.

"Okay." Aria stopped abruptly, staring at us in child-like anticipation.

"Uhh.. what do you want to eat?" I stuttered, thrown off balance by my lover's sudden change of mood.

"Hmmm…" Aria closed her eyes thoughtfully, "I want to eat seafood curry, strawberry cheesecake, clam porridge and corn soup."

"Alright, I shall serve them course by course." Yuu nodded his head in relief.

"I will have them together! And I want to drink chocolate milkshake."

"…Eating them, together?" I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

"Well then, if not how?"

* * *

><p>For months to come by, Aria's actions have greatly astounded me to the extent of entertainment and amusement.<p>

I had even gotten used to it when Aria came over to my office in urgency, indicating that she has something important to say, while holding a bar of soap in her hand.

"Smell this!" Aria waved the soap animatedly, while I watched her with amusement.

"Don't you think it smells delicious?"

Aria had actually thought that the new soap she is using for shower smelled like chocolate cake, and she had wanted me to smell it on the spot too. Incoherent speech that she would only say in the past when she was drunk.

The last straw came when I saw her actually trying to bite a small chunk off the soap, explaining that she would like to see if it really tastes like cake too.

"Yuu! Throw this away!" I had done that later that day, under her absence.

* * *

><p>I had done my best to make her pregnancy a smooth sailing one. However, my heart couldn't stop aching whenever I see her bent over in pain.<p>

At night, I would always quietly watch over her while she thrashed about in her sleep, wiping away the beads of sweat that would always form on her forehead as the baby kicked mercilessly in the womb.

As much as I had tried to do, I knew that nothing could ever be equal to the pain she is suffering in that nine months and even after that of childbirth.

Finally, the day was to come.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaa," A loud scream was heard from the bedroom.<p>

Glenn and Yuu rushed over to the room immediately upon hearing the piercing shriek. They had come upon the sight of Aria hunching over in pain, her knuckles white from grabbing the edge of the table, a puddle of water dripping from in between her legs onto the floor.

Aria's face was pale as she took in sharp breathes, trying to stay conscious the whole time.

As they hurriedly escorted her to the hospital, the whole castle was sent into pandemonium.

"Push!" The doctor encouraged, as Aria tried to breathe in hitches.

"Aria…" Glenn murmured anxiously, as Aria clutched onto Glenn's fingers, gripping them tightly to the point of breaking them.

"You… son of a… I hate you! It is so painful! I am going to kill you after this!" Aria yelled and shrieked in agony, her words reverberating loudly in the operation room.

Glenn wasn't going to let go and he doesn't mind the insults that Aria was hurling at him because it was nothing compared to the pain his beloved is going through.

"Congratulations!" The doctor cheered as he held the little baby gently with his hands. "You did well, Princess."

The little prince of Orien's kingdom has finally arrived into the world.

"I am going to bite you… Glenn…" Aria whispered, her breathe ragged. Her eyes began to close slowly, as she drifted off to sleep after all the exhaustion.

"Thank you…" Glenn brought Aria's loosened hand to his lips as he kissed her tenderly.

"Here." The doctor handed over the baby who was now wrapped in a thick blanket as Glenn reached for his child cautiously.

"Aww, look at you." Glenn's cheek flushed as he cooed at his kid, who was wailing loudly now. Glenn's eyes moistened as small tears rolled down his cheek, he couldn't be more thankful for everything in the world right then.

"I love you and your mother so much."


End file.
